


Cross My Heart

by Mythril (fantacination)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura had too much fun, Crossdressing!Keith, Fluff, Lance Would Like to Have his complaints known, M/M, Shiro gets distracted, That's really all you need to know isn't it?, oblivious keith, pining shiro, what else is new around here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantacination/pseuds/Mythril
Summary: An important mission leads to Keith getting an unanticipated makeover.





	Cross My Heart

The problem, Shiro reflected, was that Keith was _hot_.

Pidge squinted at Keith. “I mean, I guess it makes sense. Hot guy turns into hot girl, but I think you’re kinda… hotter, this way? No offense.”

“Yeah, I mean you didn’t change much after the Galra thing, but getting girlified is kinda-- different,” Hunk mused, patting a sulking Lance on the back.

“He is _not_ , he looks _ridiculous_ . Nobody’s going to believe he’s supposed to be a princess with that dumb look on his face he always has!” Lance scoffed. “And have you seen his _hands_?”

“And you’re the expert because--?” Pidge raised her brows.

“Excuse you, I’m _the_ expert on alien princesses around here. Who figured out that ugly dragon had a beautiful princess inside?”

“Ohh, _right_ . You mean the dragon princess that liked _me_ better, right?” Pidge snorted.

Ignoring his bickering friends, Keith frowned, looking down at himself critically. “Shiro? What do you think?”

Shiro quietly counted to ten in his head, then looked again.

Keith had been draped in a pale, silvery dress borrowed from Allura’s wardrobe, cinched tight at his trim waist and flowing out. Coran had altered the neckline to show more of Keith’s collarbones and detract from the breadth of his shoulders. The hem was long, but the slits that went up both sides flashed a stockinged thigh. His hair had been tamed and curled to frame his face more softly, flowers pinned behind his ears. The tiara was one of Allura’s, sitting bright on his glossy dark hair.  She’d also generously contributed the assortment of glittering jewelry that sparkled at Keith’s throat, ears, and wrists.

Keith had always been-- pretty. Shiro could admit that much. But Allura had taken him away and a couple of vargas later, she’d stepped out with a slightly dazed Keith. His cheeks were flushed, lips delicately tinted and shimmering. His eyes were darker, more defined. She’d applied Altean markings in a bright red on Keith’s cheekbones and pronounced herself quite satisfied with the manic glee of someone who’d gotten away with mischief.

Resulting in the strange picture of his friend as-- well, a girl. Keith’s pout threatened to worry at his lipgloss.  

“It looks fine,” Shiro said, after a pause too long, his voice coming out a little strangled. “Good, I mean,” he added quickly, clearing his throat. “Very. Princessy.”

Keith nodded, apparently satisfied with the assessment. He smiled up at Shiro, tilting his head slightly to lend a conspiratorial air. “There’s a place for me to put my knife,” he confided.

Shiro’s mouth dried. Where? The image of Keith with his knife strapped to his thigh, on a thin garter belt under that voluminous skirt, made his thoughts unravel. He had no idea where he could have put it. It definitely wasn’t on the outside of his thighs or it’d ruin the line of the skirt.

“Oh?” he managed, trying to rein in wild thoughts; sly suggestions on where Keith could have put it. This was Keith. His mentee and his best friend. He wasn’t supposed to look at him that way. It was a niggling thought, too often, when Keith would execute a beautiful kick or wipe the sweat from his face with the hem of his shirt. But that, at least, Shiro had carefully built immunity to, shoring up defenses with a diverted glance or a sudden interest in Pidge’s latest invention. This… this was a completely different assault. Shiro hadn’t even realized he quite had this kink.

“You guys don’t have to worry, I’ll keep the princess safe,” he said with a nod, misinterpreting Shiro’s awkwardness for reluctance.

“That’s. Great, Keith.” Shiro shook his head. “Take care of yourself, alright? We don’t know what they’re planning.”

It was easier, in a way, to focus on the mission than what Keith was _wearing_ for the mission.

The planet was a heavily fortified Galran colony, mostly made up of natives who were living happily under Galran rule thanks to a treaty, not inconsiderable military might, and abundant natural resources. Their main export seemed to be a luxury food for wealthy Galra: Cueva. It was some kind of fruit. Unfortunately, they were also the sole source of a special alloy needed to repair the Castle and trading in fighting-grade armored alloy was restricted by the Empire, making it hard to find.

On the planet, though, it would be easier to buy what they needed from an unscrupulous trader.

The catch was that they weren’t accepting any visitors at the moment-- unless you happened to be a princess coming as a prospective bride for the king’s coming of age ceremony.

The inhabitants were humanoid, which made things a bit easier. After conferring, they decided that Allura would be allowed to go-- but only if someone else went with her. And by process of elimination (and the likelihood of Lance getting distracted by all the princesses around), it had left Keith to be her unofficial bodyguard.

Shiro and the other paladins would be able to get in up until the second ring as their entourage. They were going to try to contact the great great granddaughter of one of Coran’s old fences, but beyond that only Allura and Keith would be allowed to go.

“I only wish we could go with you two.”

Keith shrugged, an inelegant gesture in direct contrast to the delicate refinement of his clothes. “Just let us know when to get out, there’s going to be hundreds of princesses there, it might take days for them to get around to even introducing us.”

“I know,” Shiro agreed. That was, if things went according to plan. He had his doubts considering Keith _and_ Allura weren’t particularly known for suffering either fools or injustice. He had a feeling that they were going to get into trouble again, left to their own devices. Even if it was simply for catching someone’s eye. Standards of beauty might differ, but Keith’s attractiveness went deeper than his looks. It was his quiet confidence, the way he carried himself and moved fluidly, with a fighter’s flexible grace. Allura was grace and elegance personified, of course, as was befitting a princess, but Keith had an undefinable something that invited you to take a second look.

“Shiro?”

“...Sorry, spaced out a little there. You were saying something?”

“No, you okay?” Keith stepped forward and stumbled, his heels catching on the hem of the dress. Shiro caught him before he could fall, bracing him as he flushed a little at the obvious mistake. “Sorry, still getting used to them. Can I hold onto you a sec?”

“Uh. Sure?” Shiro said dumbly. He smelled sweet. A strange mix of vanilla-floral-other that he couldn’t quite identify.

Then Keith hooked a hand on his shoulder and leaned into him, the scoop of his neckline yawning away from his front to show a peek of skin and what looked like two stylized cups, adhering directly onto his skin and shaped into a modest bosom.   

Shiro’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t look away. A bra. A _bra_ . He hadn’t thought Allura would be lending out her _underwear_ , too. Was he wearing-- was he wearing _panties_ ? Of course, he thought numbly, his boxers wouldn’t exactly _fit_ would they. Was he.. Keith _was_ wearing something under there, right? He was afraid to ask. The long smooth line of Keith’s calf and thigh, slender and lean with the suggestion of muscle, curled back behind him as he slipped the heel back into place.

Keith’s long dark hair swung back gently as he finished, sliding over a shoulder as he triumphantly stood on his own two feet again. “The balance takes some getting used to, but I think I could fight if I had to.”

Shiro nodded mutely as Keith’s gaze met his again.

He shifted, considering him curiously. “You’re red.”

Reflex kicked in. Shiro reached a hand out quickly, fingers curled-- and tweaked Keith’s nose. “So are you.”

Keith yelped and pushed him away, looking so indignant that Shiro couldn’t help but laugh.

That was enough to get everyone’s attention back on them as Lance and Pidge finished up their squabble.

“Whoa, what did you do to him?”

“Nothing permanent,” Shiro chuckled, glad for the disruption. He could feel Keith’s eyes on him before shifting to the others.

“Can’t you at least do something about your hands? They’re terrible,” Lance grumbled, critiquing Keith’s disguise.

“What’s wrong with my hands?” Keith asked, holding his palms out. Keith’s hands were rough from work and careless neglect, his intensive bayard training adding layers on top of old skin.

“Oh, nothing-- except for the ten thousand calluses. Do you not know what ‘moisturize’ means?” Lance scoffed.

Keith’s hands curled back. “I don’t need to have soft hands all the time.”

“Maybe some gloves would help?”

“We could soak his hands in goo. That might soften it up,” Pidge volunteered.

“We could soak his _face_ in goo, maybe that’ll help improve it,” Lance shot back.

Thankfully, Allura chose that moment to re-emerge from her room, resplendent in a far more luxurious gown than the one she usually wore around the Castle- less and less, now, as the team had started to live in their armor, ready to mount their Lions at a moment’s notice.

Shiro thought that she appreciated the chance to have a little fun, even if it was to disguise themselves for a mission. Coran certainly had.

Coran puffed his chest out. “A-hem, may I present the Princess Allura vi’ Alenor: Crown Princess of Altea.”

Allura smiled giddily, her cheek marks a little brighter than usual as she dipped a curtsy and spun around. “I haven’t worn this dress in ages. I had Coran do a few alterations, too.”

Lance wasted no time assuring her it was stunning.

From his place at the back, Shiro had to agree. The dress was obviously made for her, and it showed, hugging every curve before flowing out into a long train. She glittered with delicate hovering jewelry, her dress a cascade of silks that shifted and shimmered subtly under the lights.

It was beautiful. She was gorgeous. But it didn’t affect him the way Keith’s did. He absently cuffed Lance gently, a reminder before he could say anything inappropriate, and took another peek at Keith, standing patiently to the side and overall relieved that everybody had their attention on the princess.

He pushed his hair back, tucking a silky lock behind an ear, and met Shiro’s gaze, almost coincidence but for the way it always seemed to happen. Keith paused, then gave Shiro a small smile, almost shy.

The same way he’d always smiled at him, like this, like a secret, the fall of dark hair against his cheek a half-veil. And Shiro fell all over again.

It was easy to think about Keith’s long legs, just as it was easy to think about the soft way his lips parted when he spoke.

The problem had always been that Keith was hot; and Shiro loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't think it would go this way. 
> 
> Which means I am inevitably doomed to write another crossdressing fic until it does.
> 
> ~HAPPY SHEITH DAY~
> 
> BONUS:  
> Star made a beautiful rendition of [crossdressing Keith](https://deadnightmares.tumblr.com/post/161587928438/cross-my-heart) and he looks so gorgeous and sassy. ♥ Go like/reblog it from their tumblr!
> 
> And also a super adorable Keef from [AkaiiAkai on Twitter](https://twitter.com/AkaiiAkai/status/875159912782983169)! I love how cocky Keith looks in the second one but Yami made him so cute, Shiro doesn't stand a chance! ♥ Loved/Retweeted it and wish I could do it again! :"D


End file.
